


Theme Parking

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, M/M, Shimada Brothers, Theme Parks, a hint: he isn't, blackwatch bros, he's just a hapless bystander really, short nightly writing, we all know the medic has ways of finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Overwatch is granted a complimentary day at an American theme park. Genji and Jesse now have a third person to raise hell with. Reyes would be rolling in his grave at their actions.





	Theme Parking

**Author's Note:**

> The word 'v*miting' is mentioned but only in passing. It isn't graphic, just a warning. :)

The brothers Shimada had vaporized as soon as the team entered the gates.  


Jesse's sharp eyes and even sharper reflexes had him on Genji's six as they did what they did best: Raised hell.  


All day the siblings egged each other on like they were sixteen and nineteen again, eating food that was bad for them and going way too fast.  


Roller coasters were not a challenge. 

The amount of times they could ride in a row without vomiting was.  


Hanzo didn't drink at theme parks anymore, and Genji had a mechanical edge when it came to steadying his stomach.  


Angela found the siblings lying on the grass behind a changing room staring at the sky at least once.  


"Pizza?"  


"Pft."  


The brothers put themselves through the wringer the way only Shimadas could: they did it all and then some. Water rides that dropped them down a story before catching them with a hiss, roller coasters that purposely got stuck upside down, blinding fast three card Monte as a thrill ride. 

They knew no fear.  


Jesse just chuckled until Genji rounded on him and dragged him into a ride that would have made Reyes scowl. He disapproved of any ride that would put more white hairs on anyone's heads. The youngest Blackwatch members had reveled in it.  


And now there was a third member to their chaos and thrill-seeking. 

What Angela didn't know wouldn't hurt her.


End file.
